starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Genoshan Confederacy
General Physiology Genoshans have a peculiar bio-molecular makeup when compared to other members of the Lapsarian Sector. Because of their long journey in zero gravity, the Genoshans were genetically modified to be smaller than an average-sized human, but be just as strong, and run even faster than a normal human. History Nobody is quite sure where the Genoshans first came from. While most of the other peoples of the Sector are generally of the same stock, and have similar upbringings, the Genoshans look drastically different than the others in the Sector, and for the most part have kept to their small corner of the Sector, only having been discovered by the Trade Princes a decade before, while most of the other peoples had been connected to a hypergate network long before that. What is known is that mammoth ships are parked over all three of the Genoshan worlds, once massive colony ships, made and kept together by technology of a different world and long since forgotten. The colonies all knew of each other, and it wasn't long before they managed to communicate with each other. The ships that brought the Genoshans to the Sector are twice the size of an average destroyer, but the monoliths are burnt out--useless, used up. Whatever technology brought the Genoshans to the planet was long ago scavenged for the good of the colonies. All that remains now are the looming spheres that remind every Genoshan of where they came from. Somewhere, out there, among the stars, from a place far away from the Lapsarian Sector. Their ancestors were promised wealth, riches, and stars to command. Legends tell of a millennial sleep, of a voyage so long, no human could ordinarily survive. Of some cryogenic technology long since lost. They were warned of rivals that they would encounter within the Lapsarian Sector. Today these warnings are nothing more than stories grandparents tell to their children to frighten them. Every Genoshan is sure that these rivals are the other Lapsarians, but every Genoshan knows that to attempt to reclaim all of the sector from their rivals would be suicide. So now they are here, in their birthright, kept from what they feel is rightfully theirs. But they are patient. They know that they will never have all of the Sector, but they aim to have as much as they can. And not to lose any more of their territory to the other Lapsarians. Government The Genoshan Confederacy is, like the name suggests, a conglomeration of worlds. Mystique, Ereeck, and Scarlet have all governed themselves since The Settlement. Each of the worlds are self-governed, and each have distinctive methods of government. Ereeck is a dictatorship, Mystique is a democracy, and Scarlet is a military theocracy. As unlikely as the union of these governments might be, their relationship works, and they all complement each other. Mystique provides the manufacturing branch of the Confederacy, Scarlet provides trained soldiers, and Genosha supplies the Research and Development. Culture Because they were only discovered recently, the Genoshans are still adjusting to the fact that other humans exist in the Sector. Genoshans pride themselves on being self-reliant, and as such they don't import many items from "The Outside" as they call anything out of the Genoshan Confederacy. Consisting of the Genoshan System and the Philadelphia System, the Confederacy had been sending small ships between the systems to maintain relations. As such, speed was always a focus with the Genoshans. With the arrival of the Trade Princes, the Genoshans were in for a rude surprise--there were others in their space. They had always suspected as such, seeing strange, unexpected flashes of light off in the night sky, but they had never expected to actually meet anyone. The Confederacy only had a handful of starfighters for internal peacekeeping, but the introduction of the Hypergates between the Philadelphia and Genoshan systems, in addition to a connection to the main network, meant that the Genoshans had to step up their security. The handful of fighters were kept, albeit upgraded, and a small fleet was built, centered in Genosha, as that was the system connected to the Hypergate Network. In addition, a space station was commissioned that orbited the Hypergate leading out into the rest of the Sector. Armed to the teeth, this station, nicknamed "Mastermind," is the first and greatest line of defense the Genoshans have, but also serves a commercial purpose--Mastermind directs the significant merchant commerce that passes through the Hypergate to the appropriate destinations. Another space station is being built in the Philadelphia system, under the code-name "Quicksilver." This space station is in an orbit around Scarlet, the only inhabitable planet in the system. When complete, this facility will provide a trading hub for the Genoshans, and will serve as the last line of defense for the Genoshans in the case of a hostile assault. However, now that the Genoshans have instituted themselves into the culture and market of the Sector around them, the demand for their products is starting to decline, and the Genoshans are looking to the other planets in their systems to support themselves in the wake of decreasing trade. Genoshans, while welcoming to those with money, generally don't leave the twin systems, preferring instead to live amongst themselves. If you've got money, Genoshans will certainly deal with you. But once you run out of money, you will probably find yourself politely escorted back to your ship. Cultural/Distinctive Exports * Electronics: Genoshans have long produced electronics that would last a lifetime, sometimes two, and could go a long way before breaking down. In the long journeys between the planets, sophisticated guidance systems were needed, especially in the semi-conscious state that the attempts at cryogenics had produced. Mystique, especially, produces exceptional electronics. the Semi-Cryogenic chambers are sold, but there aren't many buyers. After all, who needs a cryogenic chamber, except maybe parents? * Souvenirs/nick nacks: The Genoshans have adjusted quite well to the other Lapsarians, and have found their wares to have a high market, as nothing like them has been seen before. The Genoshans are currently riding a wave of economic prosperity as the wealthy from the other races clamor for the new, exotic Genoshan products. * Horses/Livestock: the Genoshans are one of the few races to have the beautiful animal known as the horse. While mechanical means of getting around exist, most wealthy landowners tend to have a horse or two to ride. Livestock are another thing that the Genoshans regularly export. With Ereeck's grassland, farmig and herding livestock is a major business. * Imports: Not much, but a few of the wealthy Genoshans import exotic goods from other empires Holdings * Ereeck: The undisputed capital of the Genoshan Confederacy, Ereeck produces food, and lots of it. The undisputed bread-basket of the Confederacy, the government has more than enough food for all of its citizens, due to the fact that all three of the planets were pretty much self-sufficient from each other, before the Hypergates appeared. The Hypergate (and Mastermind) both orbit Ereeck. * Mystique: The technological capital of the Confederacy, Mystique houses the Genosha system shipyards, and has the honor of being the closest to the Philadelphia Hypergate, as well as being the farthest from the Hypergate connection to the rest of the Sector. Almost all of the Research and Development the Genoshans have comes from Mystique. In fact, Mystique was the first inventor of the telepathic disruptor. * Scarlet: Lovingly dubbed the "Scarlet Witch," Scarlet is a planet of extremes--warmth and cold, wind and dead calms, high mountains and low plains. The Genoshans that arrived at Scarlet settled different parts of the planet, and as a result, it is now the training center for the Genoshan military--the extremes do more for the prospective soldiers than ten years of training. The influx of the military, of course, also precludes a rise in the economy. Scarlet also has the best shipyards the Genoshans have to offer. Space Stations * Mastermind--See above (military installation orbiting the main Hypergate as the first line of defense against hostile forces) * Quicksilver (In Construction): Will serve as a defensive installation as well as a trading post. * Superior-class Colony Ships (Defunct): With nothing left but the shell of the once-proud ships, these massive spheres are museums, now, dedicated to the illustrious glory of the Genoshan people. Military Hydra The atmospheric defense Corps of Ereeck, Hydra patrols the oceans, the land, and the atmosphere. Alpha Flight The atmospheric defense Corps of Ereeck, Alpha Flight patrols the oceans, the land, and the atmosphere. Red Falcons The atmospheric defense Corps of Mystique, the Red Falcons patrol the oceans, the land, and the atmosphere. Starjammers known collectively as the Starjammers, the Genoshan Navy is small, but is getting considerably larger. * 1 Sabretooth-class Cruiser * 1 Havok-class Frigate * 1 Juggernaut-class Corvette * 2 El Tigre-class Bombers * 4 Toad-class Starfighters * 1 Vanisher-class Recon Starfighter Category:Governments (LS)